overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
McCree
McCree is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Story Armed with his Peacekeeper revolver, the outlaw Jesse McCree doles out justice on his own terms. McCree had already made a name for himself as a member of the notorious Deadlock Gang, which trafficked in illicit weapons and military hardware throughout the American Southwest, when he and his associates were busted in an Overwatch sting operation. With his expert marksmanship and resourcefulness, he was given the choice between rotting in a maximum-security lockup or joining Blackwatch, Overwatch's covert ops division. He chose the latter. Although he was initially cynical, he came to believe that he could make amends for his past sins by righting the injustices of the world. McCree appreciated the flexibility afforded to the clandestine Blackwatch, unhindered by bureaucracy and red tape. But as Overwatch's influence waned, rogue elements within Blackwatch sought to bring down the organization and turn it to their own ends. Wanting no part of the infighting, McCree set off alone and went underground. He resurfaced several years later as a gunslinger for hire. But while McCree's talents are sought after by parties great and small, he fights only for causes he believes are just. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For McCree-specific sprays, see McCree/Sprays. Skins mccree_ebony.jpg|Ebony mccree_sage.jpg|Sage mccree_sky.jpg|Lake mccree_straw.jpg|Wheat mccree_ontherange.jpg|On The Range mccree_whitehat.jpg|White Hat mccree_gambler.jpg|Gambler mccree_mysteryman.jpg|Mystery Man mccree_riverboat.jpg|Riverboat mccree_vigilante.jpg|Vigilante Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Gunspinning *Hat Tip *Spit Victory Poses McCree Contemplative.jpg|Contemplative McCree Over the Shoulder.jpg|Over the Shoulder McCree Take it Easy.jpg|Take it Easy Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *Watch And Learn (default) *Ain't I Killed You Before (You seem familiar. Ain't I killed you before?) *Happens To The Best Of Us *I'm The Quick... (I'm the quick, you're the dead.) *I'm Your Huckleberry *I've Got A Bullet... (I've got a bullet with your name on it.) *I Tried Being Reasonable (I tried being reasonable. Didn't take to it.) *Reach For The Sky *Sure As Hell Ain't Ugly (I'm not good, not bad, but I sure as hell ain't ugly.) *Wanted: Dead Or Alive *You Done? Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Rolling Into Action *The Duel *The Name's McCree Achievements *It's High Noon: Get 4 killing blows with a single use of McCree's Deadeye in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute Spray *Whoa There!: Interrupt an enemy ultimate ability with McCree's Flashbang in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel Spray Notes *His high burst damage makes him a dedicated tank-killer. Using alt-fire, combat roll and alt-firing again will kill even Roadhog at close range. *Deadeye targets all the enemies in front of him for one-shot kills. *Use Deadeye while enemies are under pressure to move the payload or cap the point (usually while in overtime), as they are forced to stay on it while you ready your insta-kill shots. Trivia *McCree was was announced on March 10, 2015, alongside Zarya. Before that, he was teased in a tweet from @PlayOverwatch.@PlayOverwatch *In most of his skins, McCree has a BAMF (Bad-Ass Mother Fucker) belt. *McCree is voiced by Matthew Mercer. *McCree's "Gambler" skin is a reference to the outfit and style of well known western sheriff Wyatt Earp. *McCree's "Mystery Man" skin may be a reference to Fallout series' Mysterous Stranger, a revolver-wielding vigilante that has a chance to appear based on the player's luck. It could also be a reference to Dick Tracy, a character in the titular comic. *Additionally, McCree's "Vigilante" skin is a direct reference to The Green Hornet. *McCree's abilities and personality are littered with M.C Hammer references. His arguably most effective combo (Flashbang + Fan the Hammer) essentially equates to "Stop...Hammer time." His Combat Roll ability can also be seen as a reference to "U Can't Touch This". References de:McCree es:McCree fr:McCree pl:McCree ru:Маккри Category:Character Category:Hero